Story of Sugar and Vitamin
by littlesugar
Summary: Kumpulan Fanfiction MinYoon - Yoongi. Suga. Jimin. BTS. - ( Story 3 : Cheese Cake ) Yoongi yang menyukai Cheese Cake dan Jimin. RnR!
1. Story 1 : Brothers and Love

**"Brothers and Love"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi x Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Boys Love. Typo bertebaran. Cerita membosankan(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau gak suka, jangan baca! Kalau suka, review nya juseyo~ *puppy eyes***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah tentang cinta ketiga lelaki yang sudah bersama-sama selama sekian tahun. Dan ketika salah satu dari mereka merasakan namanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.**

 **Namun bisakah tali cinta persaudaraan tetap membuat mereka bersama-sama?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

"Jiminie hyung..." Jungkook kecil yang melihat Bocah yang lebih tua 2tahun darinya mengenakan Snapback kebesaran yang membuat hampir seluruh rambut hitamnya tertutupi tengah memperhatikan Yoongi yang dengan lincahnya memainkan selang air menyiram bunga-bunga yang berada dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Jungkook merasa kesal karena terus diacuhkan Jimin, kemudian ia menghentakan kedua kakinya menghampiri Jimin dan segera menarik ujung baju jimin cukup kencang.

Jimin merasa aktivitas-menatap-sang-malaikatnya terganggu terpaksa menolehkan kepalanya pada Jungkook kecil yang sedang menatapnya sebal. jimin menghela nafas dan membetulkan posisi Snapbacknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin sedikit ketus. Jungkook kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Itu tampak menggemaskan.

"Kenapa Jiminie hyung selalu mempelhatikan yoongi hyung?"

"Karena Jimin tidak ingin Yoongi hyung tiba-tiba kenapa-kenapa. Jimin ingin melindungi Yoongi hyung."

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. karena bagi bocah berumur 5 tahun ini kalimat seperti itu perlu ia cerna baik-baik. melindungi? apa artinya seperti pangeran yang memakai perisai dan pedang yang sedang menolong tuan putri nya dari bahaya seperti di buku dongeng yang selalu Eomma bacakan untuknya? tapi yang jungkook lihat sekarang, jimin sama sekali tidak memakai perisai atau pedang apapun ditangannya.

Jungkook beralih menatap Yoongi. Hyung-nya yang satu ini pun sedang tidak dalam bahaya sama sekali. Untuk apa Jimin hyung melindunginya?

"Maksud hyungie apa? Kookie tidak mengelti." Ujar Jungkook kembali menatap Jimin. Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar Bocah 2 tahun dibawahnya ini terus bertanya.

"Dengar yah kookie, Jimin itu ingin melindungi Yoongi hyung dari apapun. Jimin yang pantas melakukannya dan Jimin akan terus bersama yoongi hyung." kata Jimin sembari mengangkat dagunya-sombong-. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia masih kebingungan.

"kenapa hyungie melasa pantas melakukannya dan halus telus belsama yoongi hyung? Bagaimana sama kookie?"

"Karena Jimin tahu segalanya tentang yoongi hyung. dan Jimin cinta yoongi hyung. Kookie kan tidak tau apa-apa tentang Yoongi Hyung, jadi tidak boleh." ucap Jimin yang kembali beralih menatap Yoongi yang sedang menyiram bunga dengan wajah gembiranya. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mengangguk.

Cinta? tahu segalanya?

'kalau begitu kookie juga...'

 _ **12 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**_

"Jiminie hyung! ayo makan eskrim." Pinta namja bergigi kelinci itu dengan manja seraya memeluk lengan hyungnya. Jimin mengerenyitkan alisnya dan menghela nafas.

"Kookie-ah, lepaskan tanganku." kata Jimin berusaha menarik kembali lengannya. seorang pria berkulit pucat yang sedang duduk dihadapan keduanya hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Kookie-ya, kenapa kau jadi manja seperti itu sih?" tanya pria berkulit pucat itu -Yoongi.

"Biarkan saja." jawab Jungkook acuh tak acuh pada Yoongi, Yoongi mendelik dibuatnya. Jungkook kembali memeluk manja lengan Jimin.

"Jiminie hyung jebal! aku ingin eskrim."

"Aish… baiklah, tunggu disini." Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dengan malas. tapi sebelum ia beranjak, ia menoleh pada Yoongi. "Hyung, kau juga ingin eskrim?"

"Aku? Tentu saja. Aku ingin eskrim kesukaanku, jimin. kau tau kan?"

Jimin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai eskrim yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sedang beristirahat.

Ya, ketiganya kini sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon disebuah taman Kota. mereka memang sudah terbiasa seperti ini, selalu bertiga selama 17 tahun.

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. Yoongi merapikan buku-buku yang baru saja ia baca dan memasukannya kembali kedalam tas yang ia bawa. Jungkook terus memperhatikan Yoongi.

"Yoongi Hyung?"

"Hm?" Yoongi dengan malasnya menatap Jungkook ada-apa?. tapi jungkook malah menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Yoongi melanjutkan kembali aktivitas sebelumnya.

Yoongi's PoV

Beberapa tahun ini, aku merasa sesuatu berbeda dari sahabat kecilku yang sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, Jeon Jungkook. kami memang bukan saudara kandung tetapi kami selalu bersama hingga sesuatu yang berbeda akan sangat mudah dirasakan. seperti halnya diriku pada Jungkook.

7 Tahun yang lalu Jungkook sangat dekat denganku. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa jauh dariku dan selalu berkelahi dengan Jimin. Jimin sampai sekarang tetap sama dengan sikap over-nya dan tingkah-tingkah konyolnya, hanya saja ia semakin err-tampan sekarang. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didalam dadaku jika Jimin tengah tersenyum atau berbicara padaku. membuatku sangat berdebar.

Oh tidak. kembali pada Jungkook. lihatlah sekarang. entah sejak kapan ia jadi seperti ini. memeluk lengan Jimin dengan manja sambil menjilati eskrimnya. dan ia tampak sangat membenciku sekarang, terlihat bagaimana ia berbicara padaku. Aku sendiri tidak tau letak kesalahanku padanya.

"Oh jadi Yoongi hyung suka eksrim vanilla dan coklat yang ditaburi kacang almond?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada seperti tidak suka mungkin.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali menjilati eskrimku. Aku tidak mau terlalu mengambil hati semua tingkah aneh jungkook padaku.

"Yoongi hyung?" mendengar Jimin memanggilku, aku segera menolehkan wajah padanya. belum sempat aku menjawabnya, aku sudah dapat merasakan ibu jari Jimin mengusap pelan ujung bibirku.

Aku terdiam, dan yang ku rasakan seketika wajahku memanas. Jimin terus menatapku kemudian tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku buru-buru menundukan kepalaku dan tersenyum kikuk membalasnya.

"T-terima kasih, Jimin-ah."

"Haha, tidak masalah Yoongi hyung. aku tau kau menyukainya. kau tampak menggemaskan." Ujar Jimin sembari mengusap pelan surailku. Aku melanjutkan menjilati eskrimku dan melirik pada Jungkook. Ia tengah menatap kami. Dengan pandangan yang terlihat kesal.

Ada apa dengannya?

Apa ia cemburu?

Apa ia menyukai Jimin?

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yoongi berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolahnya. Saat hendak mengambil buku sehelai kertas memo terjatuh dari dalam lokernya. Yoongi terkejut dan memungut kertas memo itu.

 _Temui aku dihalaman belakang sekolah saat_ _pulang sekolah_ _._

 _You know me._

.

.

.

Author PoV

Suasana canggung pada itu dirasakan keduanya ketika Jungkook pergi untuk membeli beberapa cemilan. Yoongi, Jimin dan Jungkook sudah biasa bersantai dibelakang sekolah ketika sekolah sudah sepi.

Yoongi dan Jimin duduk bersampingan dibawah pohon belakang sekolah. keduanya menatap langit dengan pikiran masing-masing. sesekali keduanya saling melirik dan pandangan mereka bertemu, membuat keduanya salah tingkah.

Jimin menggerakan tangannya gelisah. ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih jemari Yoongi yang terdiam diatas lututnya.

Yoongi yang merasakan jemarinya digenggam oleh tangan Jimin, refleks menolehkan kepalanya kearah jimin. jimin menatap yoongi tepat pada manik coklat Yoongi. Yoongi seakan terhipnotis dengan pandangan itu membuatnya terpaku menatap manik hitam jimin.

Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Yoongi seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi. mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yoongi. Yoongi seakan mengerti, memejamkan kedua matanya. Jimin melakukan hal yang sama dengan yoongi sampai akhirnya bibir tebal jimin mendarat diatas bibir yoongi.

Hanya perlu beberapa detik Jimin mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi sampai ia melepaskan ciuman itu dengan lembut. kemudian kembali menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi merasakan kedua pipinya tengah merona. jantungnya benar-benar berdebar kencang akibat ciuman lembut tadi. Ia tak menyangka Jimin melakukan hal itu padanya. Bahkan itu adalah _first kiss_ nya.

"Min Yoongi." Jimin memanggil nama yoongi dengan suara lembutnya. Yoongi tidak dapat lagi merasakan jiwanya ada didalam tubuhnya karena sangking melayang dengan semua yang Jimin lakukan saat ini.

"Ya?" Yoongi berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak berteriak dan meninju wajah Jimin karena terlalu malu dan bahagia nya ini. Ia perlahan menatap ragu pada Jimin.

Tidak lama Jimin meraih pipi Yoongi. Mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya dengan lembut kemudian jimin tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

.

.

.

"A-"

BRUK

"Uh?"

Yoongi maupun Jimin menoleh pada suara yang berhasil menginstrupsi acara mereka dengan terkejut. Tiba-tiba suara benda terjatuh terdengar dengan jelas dari samping mereka.

Benar saja. Jimin dan Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mereka menangkap sosok Jungkook yang berdiri tengah menatap mereka. Bungkusan cemilan itu terjatuh dari tangan Jungkook.

"K-Kookie-ya?" ucap Yoongi yang baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Jungkook masih terdiam. Yoongi kebingungan kemudian ia menoleh pada Jimin dan berbisik "lakukan sesuatu! biar aku yang jelaskan padanya."

Jimin mengangguk ragu, kemudian menghampiri Jungkook yang masih berdiri. segera Jimin meraih bungkusan cemilan yang terjatuh disamping Jungkook.

"Wah. kookie-ah? kau tidak membeli keripik kesukaan yoongi hyung dan aku? kalau begitu aku akan membelinya dulu ya! ya yoongi hyung?" Jimin memberi satu kedipan pada Yoongi. yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk setelahnya.

"Tentu. Kookie-ya, kemarilah."

.

.

.

Jungkook masih dengan ekspresi datarnya mendudukan dirinya didepan yoongi setelah jimin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. yoongi menatap ragu pada jungkook sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kookie! Kau tau, aku dapat memo kalau aku akan bertemu seseorang sekarang. Kau disini temani aku ya." Yoongi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm."

"K-kookie-ya. Itu yang kau lihat atau kau dengar tadi. maafkan aku. A-aku tau kau menyukainya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mer—"

BUK

Tiba-tiba Jungkook mendorong tubuh Yoongi pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. Jungkook mengurung Yoongi diantara lengannya. Jungkook terus menatap lekat kedua mata Yoongi.

Yoongi membeku karena sikap tiba-tiba adik kecilnya ini. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika wajah Jungkook terus mendekat.

"Yoongi hyung..." Jungkook berbisik tepat ditelinga Yoongi.

"Aku mohon... jauhi jimin."

kedua mata yoongi membulat sempurna. Dugaannya benar. Jungkook menyukai Jimin dan jadinya akan seperti ini.

"Karena aku..." Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Yoongi beralih menatap wajah yoongi. pandangannya melembut membuat Yoongi berdebar melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung."

.

.

.

Suga's PoV

"Aku mencintaimu hyung."

Jungkook?

mencintaiku?

Diluar dugaan aku bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan jiwaku yang sempat pergi entah kemana. Jungkook masih terus menatapku. aku benar benar bingung dibuatnya.

Perkiraanku selama ini semua salah. Aku mengira Jeon Jungkook mencintai Park Jimin bukan Min Yoongi. aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti ini.

"Katakan padaku jika kau sedang berbohong Jeon Jungkook?" kataku seraya mengusap pipinya dengan tanganku. aku menatapnya takut. selama ini aku sungguh hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil.

Adik yang paling aku sayangi.

Tidak pernah lebih.

Jungkook menggeram pelan. Ia menautkan alisnya, memperlihatkan tatapan seriusnya. membuat aku perlahan menelan saliva.

"Berhenti menganggapku anak kecil, Min Yoongi! Aku yang menulis memo itu untukmu." Jungkook membentakku dan meninjukan tangannya pada pohon dibelakangku. Aku kembali dibuat terkejut olehnya. Jungkook tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah.

"Hentikan Jeon Jungkook! Kau keterlaluan!"

Aku mendorong bahunya kuat hingga Jungkook jatuh terduduk, kemudian berlari meninggalkannya.

Kenapa ia seperti ini? dihadapanku ini bukan Jeon Jungkook.

Aku kesal.

Aku bingung.

Author PoV

Jungkook terkejut saat kedua tangan Yoongi mendorongnya hingga jatuh terduduk. Ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Ia bodoh.

"Yoongi hyung!" Jungkook segera bangkit dan ikut berlari, mengejar Yoongi yang belum jauh didepannya.

Yoongi terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang terus meneriakan namanya. Yoongi benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Jungkook. Yoongi tidak ingin Jungkook seperti ini. Yoongi tidak mau.

Dan lagi...

Yoongi mencintai orang lain. Bukan dia. Bukan Jeon Jungkook.

BRUK

Tanpa diduga. Yoongi yang berlari tanpa melihat jalanan itu menabrak Jimin yang sedang berjalan didepannya. Jimin dengan sigap menarik lengan Yoongi agar keseimbangannya terjaga. Refleks, Yoongi mendongak mendapati Jimin menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Jimin semakin terkejut saat ia melihat air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Yoongi ketika Yoongi menatapnya.

"Yoongi hyung, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?!" Dengan cepat Jimin membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin dengan erat. Ia mulai terisak disana. Entah Ia merasa dapat mengeluarkan semuanya pada Jimin.

Yoongi mengerti. Kini yoongi yakin, ia memang mencintai orang ini, Park Jimin.

Jimin semakin panik saat merasakan Yoongi yang semakin terisak. Tangannya tak henti megelus punggung Yoongi dengan sangat lembut.

"Yoo-" "YOONGI HYUNG!"

Jimin kembali merapatkan mulutnya ketika suara Jungkook terdengar. Ia menoleh. Melihat Jungkook tengah berlari menghampirinya dan Yoongi. Kini Jungkook berada tepat dihadapan Jimin dengan Yoongi masih berada dipelukan Jimin. Jimin merasakan jika Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jungkook memandang punggung Yoongi. Kedua matanya semakin sendu saat melihat bahu Yoongi bergetar karena menangis.

"Y-Yoongi Hyung..."

"Jungkook! Apa kau yang membuat Yoongi menangis? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah?!"

Jungkook menghela nafas dan kemudian mendelik pada Jimin. Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari tatapan Jungkook.

"Ini semua karenamu!" Jungkook berteriak penuh emosi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jimin kebingungan. Tentu saja ia bingung, ia sendiri benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Jungkook selama ini.

"Aku benci padamu hyung! Kau selalu mengetahui apapun tentang Yoongi Hyung, kau sangat tampak mencintai Yoongi Hyung, dan hanya kau yang bisa mendapatkannya!" Jungkook menjatuhkan lututnya diatas tanah sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Yoongi yang mendengar Jungkook, mencoba menghentikan isakannya. Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Selama ini walau aku mencintai Yoongi, aku juga menyayangimu seperti Adikku sendiri."

Jungkook menunduk dalam. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku—" Ia mendongak, memandangi punggung sempit Yoongi dengan tatapan lembut. "—mencintai Yoongi Hyung."

"!"

Jimin membelalakan kedua mata hitamnya. Jimin seakan tersedak bola basket yang sering dimainkan Yoongi. Jungkook yang selama ini bermanja padanya ternyata mencintai Yoongi?

Tangan kecil Yoongi mendorong pelan tubuh Jimin agar melepaskan pelukannya. Hatinya benar-benar perih ketika Adik kecilnya harus memiliki perasaan padanya sedangkan ia sudah tidak bisa pergi lagi dari pesona Park Jimin. Yoongi menoleh pada Jungkook yang sedang memandanginya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Jimin sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jungkook. Yoongi mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan berjongkok didepan Jungkook.

"Yoongi Hyung?" Yoongi hanya tersenyum menanggapi panggilan Jungkook, tangannya terangkat meraih tangan Jungkook untuk ia genggam dan mengajaknya berdiri.

Jungkook membalas genggaman Yoongi dengan erat.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua." Yoongi menunjukkan senyuman manis pada keduanya. "Jungkook dan Jimin, sama sama adikku. Walaupun aku memiliki sesuatu yang spesial untuk Jimin tapi aku tidak akan merusak persaudaraan kita. Aku dan Jimin akan tetap seperti ini, bersamamu, Jungkook. Kau mengerti kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk ragu. Mungkin benar, tanpa adanya ikatan lebih. Yoongi Hyung akan terus bersamaku dan juga Jimin Hyung.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian berdua. Haha." Ujar Jimin kemudian memeluk keduanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ketiganya melepaskan pelukan. Yoongi merasa sesuatu yang berat telah hilang sekarang.

"Jadi sekarang jangan menjauhiku lagi, oke Jeon Jungkook?" Yoongi beralih memeluk Jungkook. Jungkook dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Hyung mungil didepannya dengan erat.

"Tapi aku sebal, Hyung." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendelik pada Jimin. Jimin mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat. Bingung.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu lagi, bocah!" Jimin mendengus. Tiba-tiba seringaian terlukis dibibir Jungkook, ia menjauhkan Yoongi yang berada dipelukannya dari Jimin.

"Jimin Hyung sudah menciummu kan?" Bisik Jungkook tepat disisi telinga Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba semburat merah menjalar dipipi Yoongi. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jungkook tapi lengan Jungkook menahan tengkuk Yoongi dengan erat. Yoongi bisa merasakan kalau Jungkook menyeretnya dari tempat semula.

"L-Lalu kenapa?"

"Sekarang giliranku. Boleh?"

Seketika kedua mata kecil Yoongi membulat. Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, dan dapat Yoongi lihat dengan samar sebuh seringaian Jungkook tujukan padanya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" Yoongi berteriak kencang ketika Jungkook menarik lengannya kencang dan membawa Yoongi berlari menjauhi Jimin. Jimin melihat Jungkook membawa lari Yoongi menjadi kesal.

"JUNGKOOK! KEMBALIKAN YOONGI HYUNG!" Jimin ikut berlari mengejar Jungkook. Yoongi menoleh kebelakang dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin dengan wajah memelas. seperti sandera yang tengah dibawa kabur oleh penculik dan meminta pertolongan pada sang pangeran -_-

"TOLONG AKU PARK JIMIN!"

"HAHAHA"

Dan bisa ditebak, suara tawa iblis itu keluar dari bibir seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hai! Bertemu lagi sama littlesugar wkwk, dengan ff aneh ini -_-"**_

 _ **Aku berusaha gak benci sama jungkook walau sebenernya cinta banget jadi aku buat ff ini, aku benci sama Jungkook kalo gangguin YoonMin moment... sebel banget TT3TT**_

 _ **Jadi kepikiran deh buat ff ini... gak nyambung ya? iya sih..**_

 _ **Btw, makasih untuk semuanya yang nyempetin waktu buat baca ff ini ^^**_

 _ **Jangan lupa kasih kritik dan sarannya dikolom review(?) :3**_

 _ **Annyeong~ *pyeong**_


	2. Story 2 : Blushing

**"** **Blushing"**

 **Yoongi x Jimin**

 **Slight! Yoongi x Taehyung**

 **(** **ㅅ** **)**

 **WARNING : Boys Love. Typos. Don't like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** **ㅅ** **) Happy Reading (** **ㅅ** **)**

"Cih, Menyebalkan."

Park Jimin melempar _smartphone_ kesayangannya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Mood-nya akhir-akhir ini sangat buruk, apalagi jika ia tanpa sengaja melihat –lagi— foto Hyung kesayangannya plus kekasih manisnya bersama teman satu perjuangannya tengah bermesraan walau ia tau pasti itu hanyalah sebuah _fanservice_ diatas panggung atau dimanapun beredar di Twitter. Seperti tadi.

Ia sampai memikirkan sesuatu. apakah benar apa yang dikatakan salah satu fans pada kolom _Reply_ di beberapa foto tersebut.

Rona merah dikedua pipi Yoongi –Kekasih manisnya— ketika Taehyung –teman seperjuangannya— memeluk Yoongi dari belakang diatas panggung saat mereka tengah _perform_ salah satu lagu mereka. Saat itu kenapa Yoonginya tidak melawan atau berontak atau mendorong atau semacamnya yang biasa Yoongi lakukan pada siapa saja yang menganggunya termasuk kepada Jimin. Kenapa Yoonginya malu-malu dan itu sangat menggemaskan, tapi kenapa harus ketika ia dipeluk oleh Taehyung. Kenapa Yoonginya tidak pernah berekspresi seperti itu ketika sedang bersamanya. Jimin benci itu. Tanda tanya seketika memenuhi otak Jimin. Kenapa.

"Park Jimin!"

Suara familiar itu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Jimin. Jimin segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu dan membukanya. Benar saja, pemilik suara itu adalah Hyung kesayangannya. Kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanpa sadar Jimin bertanya pada Yoongi dengan nada dingin membuat Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya. Biasanya jika Yoongi menghampiri Jimin, Jimin akan langsung memeluknya seperti seekor monyet bertemu ibunya dengan manja namun sekarang melihatnya saja Jimin tidak melakukannya.

"A—"

"Yoongi Hyung." Belum sempat Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, suara seseorang dari arah dapur terdengar. Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh bersamaan. "Disini kau rupanya, ayo kembali ke dapur." Ucapnya yang ternyata kim Taehyung.

"Oh, iya. Tunggu aku Taehyungie."

Jimin memasang wajah datarnya menatap Taehyung yang tengah memandanginya bersama Yoongi. Sebelum kembali memasuki dapur Taehyung memberikan kedipan satu matanya pada Yoongi, sampai Yoongi terkekeh karenanya. Dan ada satu hal yang jimin sadari. Kedua pipi Yoongi kembali bersemu.

Sekarang, Rona merah itu sangat mengganggu bagi Jimin.

"Jimin, aku harus kembali ke dapur untuk menemani Taehyung. Kau mau ik—!" tepat saat Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya, wajah Jimin sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Yoongi jadi terdiam.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan lucu. Hampir saja Jimin kehilangan kendali untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi.

"A-Ada apa, bodoh?!" Yoongi mendorong wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah. "Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Demi apapun itu ia tidak berbohong tadi itu ada rona merah yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit dikedua pipi Yoongi. Dan itu karena Jimin. Merasa belum puas, Jimin menahan tengkuk Yoongi agar tidak menjauh. Tangan satunya menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yoongi dari wajahnya kemudian Jimin mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi betul-betul gelagapan karena tingkah Jimin dengan kedua tangan yang digenggam erat Jimin dan tengkuk yang ditahan. Ia berusaha menunduk sedalam-dalamnya agar Jimin tidak melihat hal memalukan pada kedua pipinya saat ini. Yoongi merasa wajahnya memanas.

"P-Park jimin sialan! Apa maumu?!" Yoongi menggerutu tanpa menatap Jimin yang semakin mendekatkan wajah padanya. Yoongi sampai bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri karena perlakuan Jimin ini.

"Aku ingin—" Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Yoongi dan berbisik rendah disana. "—Kau hanya menunjukkan warna merah itu karenaku."

Kedua mata Yoongi membuat ketika bibir tebal Jimin menyentuh permukaan wajahnya, tepat dimana rona merah itu berada. Jimin mencium pipinya cukup lama membuat warna putih pucat pada wajah Yoongi kini telah berganti warna merah yang merata.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yoongi. Yoongi benar-benar menggemaskan Ya Tuhan, izinkan Jimin memakannya. Abaikan.

"Jangan tunjukkan itu karena Taehyung. Aku tidak suka Hyung." Lirih Jimin dengan wajah sendunya yang dibuat-buat.

Tadinya Yoongi sempat berpikir, akhirnya Yoongi terkekeh dibuatnya. Ternyata, Jimin-nya ini cemburu.

"Kau kekanakan, bodoh." Namun perlahan Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum sangat manis pada Jimin. Yoongi agak mencondongkan wajahnya pada Jimin dan mendaratkan satu kecupan pada pipi kirinya.

Jimin terkejut tentu saja, ini baru pertama kalinya kekasih manisnya itu berani melakukan hal seperti ini. Namun pada akhirnya, kedua sudut bibir Jimin terangkat dan menampakkan cengiran khas seorang Park Jimin yang sempat hilang beberapa waktu lalu karena moment Taegi.

Terkadang kecemburuan Jimin terhadap Yoongi manisnya membuahkan hasil yang menguntungkan baginya. Dan itu tak akan pernah terlupakan tentu saja.

"WAAAA! KEBAKARAN!"

Jimin dan Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ketika mereka mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari dapur. Disana ada Kim Taehyung seorang diri. Kim Taehyung.

"Astaga! Aku lupa kalau Taehyung ada didapur sedang memasak!" Yoongi mulai panik dan berlari untuk menghampiri Taehyung. Diikuti oleh Jimin yang sama paniknya.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau dia sedang memasak Hyung."

"Kau menahanku, bodoh."

" WAAAA! YOONGI HYUNG! PANCINYA GOSONG!"

"Itu kan karena—"

"Diam! Cepat ambilkan ember!"

 **END**

 **HALLO Yo bertemu lagi sama sugar disini u**

 **Sebenernya Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari Taegi moment waktu Taehyung meluk Yoongi dari belakang. Dan sugar dengan penuh pemaksaan, Jimin harus cemburu liat Yoongi blushing. Entah Cuma sugar aja yang merasa Yoongi blushing atau ngga ( = n = )**

 **Tapi itu beneran blushing kok! /pemaksaan/?**

 **Oke segitu aja. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Ini beneran dadakan loh!/?**

 **Tapi, Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ( ^ u ^ )**

 **Terimakasih, sekian dari littlesugar. /kisseu attack/**

 ***pyeong**


	3. Story 3 : Cheese Cake

**Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Slight! Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s) ; OOC ; AU ; BOYSLOVE**

 **.**

 **RE-MAKE komik ; Forbidden Love and Strawberry Tart** **ㅡ** **Chise Fujinaka**

0913

Happy Reading.

0913

"Aku pulang."

"Permisi."

Suara kedua yang terdengar itu, seseorang yang Yoongi tunggu. Setiap hari, orang yang Yoongi sukai itu datang ke rumahnya.

Seperti hari ini, sepulang sekolah, dia datang bersama adiknya. Ya, sebenarnya orang itu datang untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama adiknya, Min Jungkook.

Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Jungkook dan orang itu didepan pintu yang sedang mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sandal rumah sambil menyerukan 'Selamat datang' pada keduanya.

Pemuda yang datang bersama Jungkook itu membungkuk sopan pada Yoongi sembari tersenyum uang begitu menawan dimata Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi bersusah payah mengontrol debaran jantungnya.

"Selamat sore, Yoongi Hyung."

"Selamat sore, Jimin." jawab Yoongi dengan nada yang terkesan jutek, sebenarnya itu hanya untuk mengalihkan rasa gugup Yoongi.

Namun Jungkook yang melihatnya begitu jengkel, ia menyenggol lengan Hyungnya, gemas.

"Hyungie, jangan seperti itu dong. 'Kan Jimin bukan orang asing lagi, jutek banget."

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dan Jimin bergantian. Memang benar, Jimin sering sekali datang sehingga dia terasa bukan orang asing lagi dirumahnya, dan tentu bagi keluarganya. Bagaimana tidak, Jimin itu adalah kekasih adiknya. Jimin kekasih Jungkook. Mengingat kembali fakta itu hanya membuat rasa nyeri terasa lagi di dalam dada Yoongi.

Rasanya menyakitkan, meyukai bahkan mencintai kekasih adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak apa kok, Kookie." Jimin mendekati Jungkook dan berdiri dihadapan Yoongi. Tangannya terangkat menunjukan sebuah kantung plastik berisi kotak kue. Kemudian, Jimin kembali menampilkan senyumnya hingga kedua matanya menyipit lucu.

"Yoongi Hyung, aku membawa Cheese Cake lagi, ayo makan bersama!"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Yoongi terdiam, akhirnya ia mengangguk riang walau wajahnya tetap terlihat datar.

"Biar aku yang siapkan." Dengan cepat Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih kantung plastik dari tangan Jimin dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Yoongi selalu khawatir jika berada disekitar Jimin, apalagi dengan jarak dekat. Yoongi khawatir Jimin bisa mendengar suara detakan jantungnya. Kenapa harus Jimin, kekasih Jungkook yang menjadi cinta Yoongi. Karena ini akan menjadi cinta yang tak akan pernah terwujud.

Ini semua berawal dari 6 bulan yang lalu, Jungkook kelas 1 SMA. Pertama kalinya Jungkook membawa Jimin ke rumah. Memperkenalkan seorang Park Jimin teman sekelas Jungkook, sebagai kekasihnya. Dan Yoongi merasa dirinya sangat payah, karena ia harus terjatuh dalam pesona Jimin saat pertama kali ia bertemu pandang. Pada saat itu ia merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Ia jatuh cinta pada Jimin.

"Boleh aku bantu, Hyung?"

Yoongi kembali dari lamunan sesaatnya ketika suara itu menyapu pendengarannya, tepat disisi telinga Yoongi. Yoongi yang menoleh langsung bertatapan dengan Jimin, si pemilik suara itu, membuat nafasnya tercekat. Sangat dekat hingga Yoongi bisa memperhatikan setiap lekukan pada wajah Jimin yang nyaris sempurna.

Jimin sangat tampan dimata Yoongi dengan surai halus berwarna silvernya yang ia ubah sejak sebulan yang lalu. Itu membuat Jimin terkesan lebih seksi, apalagi jika Yoongi perhatikan bibir tebal berwarna merah cherry miliknya, sangat menggodㅡ _ugh, apa yang aku pikirkan, sih._

Yoongi segera mengalihkan padangannya untuk meraih piring-piring kecil di dalam lemari kecil. Yang tanpa ia sadari Jimin mengulas senyuman tipis dibuatnya.

"Y-Ya, Tentu. Terima kasih, Jimin."

 _Karena tidak dapat menyatakan perasaan ini, setidaknya aku ingin menjadi seorang teman untuk Jimin._

0913

"Jimin-ah, terima kasih untuk Cheese Cakenya ya."

Nyonya Min, Ibu dari Yoongi dan Jungkook itu tersenyum ramah pada Jimin yang duduk dihadapannya, setelah menghabiskan potongan kue terakhir didalam mulutnya. Nyonya Min tampak sangat menyukai Jimin, kenapa tidak, hampir setiap hari Jimin mengantar Jungkook pulang dan selalu membawakan Cheese Cake dari toko yang berbeda-beda. Jimin anak yang unik dan baik, pikirnya.

Jimin mengangguk dan membalas senyum Nyonya Min. "Tidak masalah, Eomma."

Oh, bahkan Nyonya Min sudah meminta Jimin untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Eomma'.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa selalu Cheese Cake yang kau bawa sih?" Jungkook memandangi Jimin sembari memasukan potongan kue yang cukup besar ke dalam mulutnya, membuat pipinya mengembung lucu.

Jimin terkekeh melihat Jungkook, kemudian berujar. "Bukankah kau bilang suka?"

Jungkook mendelik sambil mengunyah, mencoba mengingat kembali apa saja yang pernah ia katakan pada Jimin.

"Tapi ini terlalu monoton tau."

"Oh, jadi aku harus menghentikan ini?"

Selagi Jungkook dan Jimin berdebat, Nyonya Min mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi yang duduk diam disampingnya untuk membisikan sesuatu. "Jimin baik sekali ya, sampai rela setiap hari membelikan kue kesukaan Kookie."

Yoongi hanya menatap datar pasangan didepannya, tidak menanggapi perkataan Ibunya juga. Sebenarnya hatinya panas, ia iri. Sangat. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

 _Seandainya kau tau, kalau Cheese Cake juga adalah kue yang paling aku sukai._

0913

Hari minggu, hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh pemuda manis itu. Tapi untuk hari minggu kali ini saja, jika ada rasanya ia ingin menekan tombol skip.

"Adik sialan."

Pagi di minggu itu diisi oleh umpatan yang meluncur indah dari bibir Yoongi.

Lihat lah dia saat ini, duduk gelisah diatas sofa empuk diruang tengah rumahnya. Yoongi terus memandangi dirinya sendiri. Yoongi yang mengenakan kaos hitam dengan lengan panjang sampai sikut, jelana jeans berwarna gelap yang begitu pas pada kedua kaki rampingnya, dan ohㅡ jangan lupa rambut hitamnya yang ia tata serapi mungkin. Ada apa sebenarnya?

 _ **flashback**_

 _"Hyung besok pagi Jimin akan datang ke rumah."_

 _Jungkook berujar sembari melompat pada ranjang Yoongi, dan merebahkan dirinya disisi Yoongi yang sedang asik membaca buku sambil bersandar pada bantal yang ia tumpuk dibelakangnya._

 _Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Yoongi kembali berdebar mendengar nama Jimin. "Jam berapa?"_

 _"Mungkin sekitar pukul 9."_

 _"Oh, lalu kau mau aku jadi nyamuk, begitu? Kau ingat kan besok eomma dan appa pergi ke Daegu."_

 _"Iya, aku ingat. Tapi ada masalahnya, Hyung!" Jungkook merangkak mendekati Yoongi untuk memeluk pinggang yang lebih tua._

 _Yoongi memasang wajah bertanya, ketika Jungkook terus memandangi Yoongi dengan tatapan memelas yang begitu menusuk._

 _"Besok teman-teman SMP-ku mendadak mengajakku ketemuan, aku tidak bisa menolak. Jadi, biarkan Jimin datang dan Hyung temani dia selama aku pergi ya?"_

 _Seketika itu Yoongi membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Jungkook._

 _"Yak! Yang benar saja?! Kenapa kau tidak membatalkan janjimu dengan Jimin kalau begitu?!"_

 _"Aish, Hyungie. Aku tidak tega, Jimin tampak begitu bersemangat. Hanya sebentar saja temani dia Hyung, dan Jimin pasti mengerti aku kok."_

 _ **flashback off**_

Malam itu Yoongi dan Jungkook terus berdebat, sampai Jungkook menawarkan kelemahan Yoongi, yaitu Jungkook akan berjanji membeli boneka Kumamon berukuran besar untuk Yoongi nantinya. Sebagai fans berat Kumamon mana bisa Yoongi menolak.

"Coba saja manusia kelinci itu tidak perlu pakai acara menyogok." cibir Yoongi sambil sesekali melirik Jam dinding yang ada didekatnya.

Sebentar lagi, Jimin pasti akan datㅡ

 _ **Ting tong**_

ㅡbenar 'kan, sudah datang.

Yoongi melangkah menuju pintu setelah memantapkan hatinya untuk bertingkah sewajarnya didepan Jimin. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menetralkan perasaan gelisahnya, sebelum Yoongi membukakan pintu dan melihat sosok Jimin didepannya.

 _ **Cklek**_

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi ketika pintu itu terbuka.

"Hai Yoongi Hyung."

Sesaat Yoongi melirik kantung plastik pada tangan kiri Jimin dan kembali menatap pada wajahnya. Yoongi tidak tega sebenarnya, pasti Jimin akan kecewa jika tau Jungkook lebih memilih bertemu teman lamanya dibanding kekasihnya.

"Err, begini Jiminㅡ" Yoongi menggigit bibirnya sebentar, mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk ia ucapkan.

"ㅡSebenarnya, Jungkook tidak ada dirumah karena tiba-tiba teman SMP-nya mengajaknya bertemu. I-Itu diluar perkiraan Jungkook, sungguh, jadi mohon maafkan dia. K-Kalau kau mau menunggu Jungkook silahkan masuk, atau kau mau pulang saja, itu tidak apa."

Yoongi berusaha menjelaskannya dengan hati-hati, agar Jimin tidak perlu marah pada Jungkook. Tapi pada saat Yoongi melihat raut wajah Jimin yang biasa saja, ia agak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oh, rupanya begitu. Tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Jimin tersenyum seperti biasa kemudian mengangkat kantung plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Sebagai gantinya, kau mau menemaniku makan Cheese Cake ini, Hyung?"

0913

Disinilah Yoongi dan Jimin sekarang, duduk berhadapan sembari melahap Cheese Cake dalam diam. Jimin tampak asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Yoongi sibuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh diotaknya. Yoongi sesekali melirik pada Jimin yang sedang memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tanpa seragam Jimin memang makin tampanㅡ _ish apa sih._

Yoongi memutar otaknya, sekarang ia harus mencari bahan obrolan. Jimin pasti memikirkan Jungkook yang seenaknya.

"Jimin."

Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi. "Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Kau benar tidak marah pada Jungkook?" Yoongi bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku marah. Hyung tenang saja." Kemudia Jimin terkekeh dan Yoongi bernafas lega.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam sambil menikmati Cake masing-masing. Yoongi mencoba berpikir lagi, lalu dengan ragu ia kembali bersuara.

"Jimin, boleh aku bertanya apa hobimu akhir-akhir ini?"

Sebenarnya, menurut Yoongi ini aneh. Kenapa juga ia harus mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Tapi, tanpa disangka Jimin menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Hobiku? Hm." Jimin tampak berpikir sesaat. "Belakangan ini aku suka mencari toko Cheese Cake yang enak. Dan, karena hari ini hari minggu, aku sengaja keluar kota untuk beli Cheese Cake ini terlebih dulu sebelum mampir."

Yoongi terdiam, sejenak ia merenung. Betapa romantisnya Jimin, hanya untuk menyenangkan Jungkook ia rela keluar kota untuk membelikan kue kesukaannya.

"Hyung."

Suara Jimin terdengar, Yoongi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jimin. Dan, betapa terkejutnya Yoongi saat ia melihat Jimin mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang garpu dengan cake diujungnya pada mulut Yoongi.

"Ayo buka mulutmu."

Seakan terhipnotis dengan tatapan Jimin didepannya, Yoongi perlahan membuka mulunya. Rasa manis Cheese Cake menyapa lidah Yoongi saat Jimin memasukan kue itu ke dalam mulut Yoongi dan Yoongi pun melahapnya.

"Enak, 'kan? Aku tidak pernah sembarangan memilih toko. Semoga kau suka."

Yoongi mengangguk seraya mengunyah kue itu. Tanpa Yoongi sadari, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk lengkungan yang menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis dan itu mampu membuat Jimin membeku beberapa saat.

 _Sangat manis._

 _Seandainya Jimin datang untukku, sengaja membelikanku Cheese Cake ini pasti aku akan sangat bahagia._

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 Sore, dan Jimin menghabiskan waktunya dirumah Yoongi sengan mengobrol santai dengannya sambil menikmati Cheese Cake yang dibawakan Jimin sampai tidak bersisa. Pada saat itu, Jungkook belum juga kembali jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Saat Jimin akan beranjak pulang, Yoongi menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya sampai depan rumahnya. Di situ, Jimin membungkuk sopan pada Yoongi.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini, Yoongi Hyung."

"Tidak masalah, Jimin. Justru aku ingin meminta maaf sekali lagi karena Jungkook."

Jimin tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, entah mengapa Yoongi merasa tidak rela. Yoongi masih ingin bersama Jimin. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jimin!" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, langsung berbalik memandang Yoongi.

"Kenapa, Hyung?"

"K-Kita berteman, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, kita memang berteman!"

Dan senyuman lebar Jimin itu, membuat hati Yoongi menghangat dan terasa teriris secara bersamaan. Yoongi sadar, Jimin memang tidak akan pernah lebih padanya. Yoongi harus ingat, kalau dia tidak akan merebut kekasih adiknya sendiri. Maka ia ingin berada disisi Jimin dengan cara lain.

0913

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi pulang lebih cepat. Karena bergadang semalaman memikirkan perasaannya, membuat ia sedikit pusing. Eommanya panik ketika melihat wajah pucat Yoongi yang semakin memucat, dengan begitu Nyonya Min menyuruh Yoongi masuk kamar untuk istirahat sebelum makan malam.

Yoongi merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuknya terlentang, setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos kebesaran dan celana pendek diatas lututnya.

Kepalanya masih terus berputar, dimana wajah Jimin dan Jungkook selalu terbayang. Yoongi terlalu banyak berpikir tentang Jimin dan Jungkook sekarang, ia merasa dirinya harus segera lulus dari sikap yang memendam semuanya dan juga lulus sekolah untuk tidak bertemu mereka yang sedang bersama lebih sering. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya Yoongi dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jimin tanpa menyakiti Jungkook?

 _ **Tok tok**_

"Ah, Ya, aku segera turun, Eomma. Aku sedang menata perasaanku. Huwaaa!" Ketukan pintu itu membuat Yoongi segera terduduk ditepi ranjangnya tanpa mau beranjak mendekati pintu, ia bahkan dengan sangat yakinnya jika itu Eomma nya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dengar kau tidak enak badan, Hyung! Apa yang terjadi? ceritakan padaku!" kata orang itu yang sedikit berteriak dibalik pintu.

"Eh?"

Kedua mata Yoongi membola saat yang ia dengar bukan suara lemah lembut dari Ibu nya melainkan suara seseorang yang selalu bersarang dalam otaknya. Juga hatinya.

"J-Jimin?!" Yoongi melangkah mendekati pintu untuk membukanya. Memasang wajah _innocent_ nya yang terkejut dan bertanya. "Kenapa disini?"

"Kau lupa aku kan memang selalu mampir." khawatir, itu yang terdengar jelas dari nada bicara Jimin. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyung? Apa maksudnya menata perasaan? Ceritakan padaku!"

Yoongi mempersilahkan Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membiarkan Jimin duduk diatas kursi belajarnya, sedangkan Yoongi duduk ditepi tempat tidur, mereka saling berhadapan. Yoongi yang pertama memecahkan keheningan.

"Dimana Jungkook?" tanyanya.

"Dia pergi ke minimarket dengan Eomma. Jadi, kau bisa bercerita sesukamu padaku."

Tatapan mata Jimin seakaan memaksa Yoongi mau tidak mau. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendesah gelisah. Apa sekarang waktu yang tepat. Mungkin, lalu ia suruh Jimin jadikan ini rahasia. Begitu saja.

"A-aku sebenarnya menyukai seseorang yang sudah memiliki pacar. ㅡ" Yoongi mulai bercerita, namun matanya melirik sekilas pada Jimin yang sedang memandanginya. "ㅡMisalnya, apa kemungkinan kau akan membenci orang yang kau sukai karena itu?"

Jimin mulai tersenyum lembut. "Aku sih tidak, aku bahkan rela membelikan orang itu Cheese Cake yang ia sukai setiap hari. Aku akan selalu menyukainya."

 _ **Deg**_

KenapaㅡTidak, perasaan Jimin itu terlalu besar pada Jungkook. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jungkook didepan Yoongi, membuat hatinya terasa diremas kuat sampai Yoongi menelan kembali semua perasaan yang akan diungkapkannya.

Yoongi sadar matanya mulai memanas, ia tidak mungkin menangis didepan Jimin 'kan. Ia bangkit dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Jimin didalam kamarnya.

"Yoongi Hyung! Tunggu!"

 _Tidak Jimin, jangan mengejarku._

Jimin berusaha menggapai Yoongi yang dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Cairan bening itu mulai menuruni pipi putih Yoongi sampai Yoongi berhasil meraih pintu depan rumahnya, pandangannya yang tak jelas membuatnya tersandung.

 _ **BRUK**_

Hasilnya Yoongi jatuh tersungkur didepan teras rumahnya. Yoongi meringis, berusaha bangkit kembali saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Jimin mendekatinya. Namun, saat ia mencoba berdiri, pergelangan kakinya terasa nyeri. _Sial_.

"Astaga Yoongi Hyung!"

Panik, Jimin panik saat melihat Yoongi terjatuh. Ia tak sempat menahannya.

Jimin sudah berada disisi Yoongi membantunya untuk berdiri dan memapahnya masuk kedalam rumah. Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya, sedangkan ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membasahi handuk kecil.

"Apa ini sakit?"

Jimin yang sudah kembali, menawarkan dirinya untuk membersihkan luka yang ia lihat ada pada lengan Yoongi. Yoongi diam saja saat Jimin membersihkan lukanya, perih tapi tidak lebih perih. Ia hanya tidak tau harus bicara apa. Dan, pertanyaan Jimin itu membuat Yoongi mengingat sakit pada hatinya.

"Hiksㅡ Sakit Jim, ini sangat sakit."

Yoongi mulai meneteskan lagi air matanya. Terisak sambil meremas kaosnya. Jimin yang berjongkok didepan Yoongi, melihat jelas bagaimana wajah Yoongi yang biasanya datar dan dingin kini benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Jangan menangis, Hyung. Aku mohon." Tangan Jimin yang bergetar ㅡentah karena apaㅡ itu terulur, menghapus percuma cairan bening yang terus mengalir dari mata Yoongi.

"S-Sakit, ㅡHiks Jimin."

Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin yang berada disisi pipinya, ia menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat. Biarkanlah untuk sebentar, setelah ini Yoongi berjanji akan menghapus rasa itu dan menjadi teman yang mendengar cerita cinta Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Saat dirasa tangisannya mereda, Yoongi memberanikan diri menatap Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memandangnya.

"J-Jimin, Boleh aku berbicara sesuatu?"

"Ya, Apa?" Jimin berujar sangat halus. Membuat Yoongi kembali mendapatkan keberaniannya lagi.

"Kue yang paling aku sukai adalah Cheese Cake juga." Yoongi tersenyum sangat tulus. "Makanya, aku senang sekali setiap Jimin membawanya."

Itu yang selalu ingin aku katakan, Jim. Aku hanya ingin kau tau tentangku.

Dengan ini, aku bisa melangkah ke depan.

"Aku tau, kok."

Jawaban Jimin memudarkan senyuman dibibir Yoongi, mata kecilnya membulat.

"Aku dengan kalau Yoongi Hyung sangat menyukai Cheese Cake, makanya aku bawakan setiap hari." Jimin tertawa kecil, membalas genggaman tangan Yoongi. "Dan syukurlah, ternyata kau senang, Hyung."

'hah?' Yoongi berusaha membalikkan semua yang terjadi dengan wajah blanknya. Jadi, selama ini Jimin mengetahui hal itu dan membawakannya untuk YooㅡTunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan Jungkook.

"B-bukankah selama ini kue itu untuk Jungkook?" Yoongi mengerenyitkan dahinya, meminta jawaban yang jelas dari Jimin.

Jimin berdehem, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. "Sebenarnya, tidakㅡ

Begini, aku sudah lama putus dengan Jungkook, lagipula kita hanya pacar pura-pura. Aku jadi pacar Jungkook karena Jungkook memiliki sikap tidak mau kalah dari mantan kekasihnya, Taehyung, yang sudah lebih dulu memiliki pacar."

Jimin terus menatap manik kelam Yoongi. Yoongi pun hanya diam sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Jimin.

"Aku menerima Jungkook yang memintaku jadi pacarnya, karena kata dia, hanya aku yang pas dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku kan sahabatnyaㅡ

dan lagi, aku tidak pernah menganggap hubunganku dengan Jungkook adalah hubungan yang serius."

Jimin menghela nafasnya sejenak, ibu jarinya mulai bergerak menjadi sebuah usapan lembut pada punggung tangan Yoongi. Dan Yoongi merona dibuatnya.

"Lalu, saat pertama kali aku berkunjung ke rumahmu, 6 bulan yang lalu bukan? Ya, aku melihatmu dan aku putuskan untuk mengakhirinya dengan Jungkook pada hari itu juga."

"Tungguㅡ tapi setiap hari, kalian selalu pulang bersama dan terlihat akrab, lalu kalau begitu kenapa kau selalu mampir, kenapa?" tanya Yoongi seakan ingin menghabiskan semua rasa penasaran didalam hatinya.

Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya, ia beranjak untuk mendudukan dirinya disamping Yoongi. Raut wajahnya berubah serius dengan rona samar diwajah Jimin.

"A-Aku tau, Aku ini pengecut. Aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu, Hyung. Karena aku menyukaimu, aku berhenti pura-pura menjadi pacar Jungkook."

Nafas Yoongi seakan tercekat, sesuatu berdesir didalam dirinya. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Seketika, jantungnya kembali berdebar tak karuan saat Jimin mengucapkan Aku menyukaimu.

"Setiap melihatmu memakan Cheese Cake yang aku bawa, aku selalu berharap Yoongi Hyung menyukaiku." Jimin berhenti, membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Setiap hari aku akan membawakan Cheese Cake lagi untukmu, Hyung. Ahㅡ Jika ada hal lain yang kau sukai, katakan padaku maka aku akan memberikan sebanyak yang kau mau." Jimin berucap dengan menggebu-gebu. Yoongi tadinya ingin menangis dengan kencang saja, tapi ketika ia melihat Jimin juga menahan malunya, Yoongi beringsut lebih mendekatkan diri pada Jimin.

"Iya, Aku suka."

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya saat Yoongi lebih mendekat. "S-suka apa? Cheese Cake?"

"Suka Jimin, bodoh!"

Jimin terkekeh dan Yoongi melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jimin, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah parah didada bidang milik Jimin. Aroma _vanilla_ tercium, saat Jimin membalas dekapan itu dengan erat. Menggesekan hidungnya pada bahu sempit Yoongi.

"Mau jadi kekasihku? Besok aku bawakan Cheese Cake yang lebih besar."

"Haha, Tentu saja."

 _ **END**_

.

.

Hai, bertemu lagi :'D

Oh iya,

Bagi yang mau request ff MinYoon dan punya ide ceritanya, silahkan kirimkan PM atau pesan di wattpad, uname aku : miawngi

ide cerita yang menarik bakal aku kembangkan jadi ff! (^-^*)/

kalau mau cek wattpad aku juga yuk, ada ff MinYoon lain di Sugar Vitamin Story!

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa!

(*￣Ｏ￣)ノ


End file.
